1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cartridge, and more particularly, to a cartridge capable of accommodating discs of different sizes. A Compact Disk (CD)/Digital Video Disk (DVD) recording/reproducing player, for example, receives the cartridge loaded with a disc, to record/reproduce data from the loaded disc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An optical disc is divided into a data area into which the data is recorded, and a hub where the data is not recorded. When the data area is damaged by dust, fingerprints, scratching, etc., an error in recording/reproducing the data to/from thereof may occur. To prevent such an error, a protective cartridge is employed.
In the cartridge, a space for accommodating the optical disc is formed by having a pair of plates made of a resin or the like. An opening for exposing the data area to an optical pick-up device is formed and is opened/closed by a shutter.
One type of optical disc has a diameter of 12 cm, and another type has a diameter of 8 cm, but generally, the cartridge is made to receive only the one having a diameter of 12 cm. When the optical disc is accommodated into the cartridge, it is loaded into the optical disc recording/reproducing device. At this time, the shutter of the cartridge is opened, and the optical disc is positioned on a turntable of a rotary device to be rotated for recording or reproduction.
At the same time, an optical pick-up device for recording/reproducing the data to/from the optical disc moves radially along the opened opening of the cartridge to record/reproduce the data to/from the optical disc.
The cartridge described as above generally receives the disc of only one predetermined size (e.g., the optical disc having a diameter of 12 cm). Therefore, when another size optical disc of, such as one having a diameter of 8 cm, is accommodated into the cartridge to be loaded into the optical disc recording/reproducing device, the optical disc cannot be safely and accurately positioned on the turntable of the rotary device.
Accordingly, to use optical discs of different sizes in one optical disc recording/reproducing device, a cartridge and a tray capable of accommodating the different sized optical discs are required.